tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Back to the Neighborhood
Chris: We've had TDN, TDN2, TDN4, TDN5, and TDM! And we're back to the Neighborhood! Some new and some old contestants competing and stuff. But who will win, you ask? Well, stay tuned and find out! I'm sure it'll be loads of fun! AGAIN, thanks to NZ Man123 for the name. He wins a cupcake. Sign-Ups (CLOSED) #Charlie - the dark one - NZ Man123 #Dante (Returning) - The Nerd - NZ Man123 #Lynna - The hot one - Blaineley #Iris: The crazy one - Blaineley #Lili(Returning)-Daddy's little angel-Bakura13 #Don - The Stuttering Talker - TrentFan #Miles - The Too Cool To Do Stuff Guy - TrentFan #Hwoarang-Blood Talon-Bakura13 #Bob -worshipper of evil daarkness and hatred- Eros123 #Alex (Returning)- Dante's Angry Wall of Meat - Eros123 #Taybina-Gunner*TG*-The Hunteress-OMGDP #Jennifer( the hot pretty popular girl)- TotalDramaFan11 #Jim- The Cynical One- S321 #Rick- The Wild One- S321 #Tyker - The Game Junkie - Vick0971 #Tati - The Fame Monger - Vick0971 #Crystal-The Shy, Nice girl- Simmers2393 #Alexis-The Hot Nerd- Simmers2393 #Jo- Scienceboy0 #The Doctor- (returning) The Time Traveling Alien- Scienceboy0 #Paisley- The pretty girl-Ashley125 #Aaron (Returning because I hate Cyrus XD Plus a boy now O_o)- The Determined Bada***- TaygenTeagan #Piper- The Attractive Prodigy- TaygenTeagen #Nina-The Backstabber- TDFCH #Nathan - (Returning) The Strategist - XrisHearts #Kimberly (Kim for short) - The Female athelete - XrosHearts If you are inactive, you may be replaced. Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: Welcome, returnees, newbies, Doctor, to Total Drama: BACK TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD! Doctor: It looks like I'm the first one. Jo: It's great to be back in total drama. haven't been here for what? 6 seasons? I only had Revenge of the Island. Rick: *smoking a cigar* I can't wait to do this! This will be AWESOME!!! Tyker:*arrives with his 3DS* Its great to be here. Chris: Doctor, Jo, Rick, and Tyker, welcome to the show, hope you enjoy yourselves! Jo: Thanks. Doctor: *sees Tyker's 3DS* Nice! Can I have that? It would be amazing for my collection. Jim: *hops off the boat* Woah, this place sucks. Hi, I'm Jim. Chris: Sucks? This place is supposed to be nice. Tyker: NO! Its mine you can't have it Tati: *arrives* Hello, losers Crystal: *arrives* Hi....um....it nice to be here *blushes* Jim: Nice for a peasant Rick: *smoking weed* TIME FOR SOME WILD PARTIES!!! Chris: Meanwhlie in TDM, Chris-Bot is taking over and we'll see whether Mike, OJ, or Lili wins. Jo: Great! Can we watch? Doctor: *to Tyker* I'll give you my 5DS! *shows him the ultimate gamng device from the future* Chris: Sure, we'll be showing the challenge tonight :) Jo: Nice. Will it be the finale? Or will be going down to 2? Chris: You'll find out when you watch it. Aaron: GO LILI!!!!!!!!!!!! TG: Hi I'm Taybina Gunner and I like too hunt *Shows everyone her Bow and arrows* Tyker: I think about it Doctor: I'll turn it on for you. *game suddenly turns on* It connects to your mind. TG: *Rolls eyes* Hmm *Aims her Bow and arrow at Somebody* (You can take away her bow and arrows if you like XD) Piper: Whoa, whoa whoa! *Takes TG's bow and arrows and Shoots It At Random Tree* No firing unless Chris says so! TG: But I need Blood! I'm no Vampire from the twilight zone I had a bow and arrows since Birth I even injured my sister's Arm! Don: H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi Chris. Chris: ......DON'T STUTTER! Don: But I-I-I can't stop it. Chris: Whatever, welcome Don, TG, and Piper! Tyker: I made up my mind, Doc I rather keep my 3DS Piper: *To TG* I won 30 Olympic gold medals! Alexis:*arrives* Woah is that the new 3D handheld console with custom PICA200 graphics, with a top screen of 3.53 inches, and a resolution of 800x240 pixels? (to Tyker) Don: H-h-h-h-h-hi everybody. Tyker: Umm yes it is *blushes* TG:(CONF) Wow most guys are soo Scawny here... Don: (CONF) S-s-s-stupid s-s-s-stutering, hopefully it doesn't effect me in t-t-the game. Alexis: Nice, can I watch over your shoulder akwardly while you play? Jo: Way more people than there usually are. Why so many contestants, Mclean? Piper: *To Don* Are you okay? Don: Y-y-y-y-yes, why? U-u-unless, you mean the stuttering. Tati: (CONF) *admiring herself* Ok I didn't sign up to this show to win, I really sign up to show America how sexy I am. Tyker: Umm ok *plays 3ds while Alexis watch* Doctor: I'm not in it for the money either. I just want to have fun! I don't have much of a use for money. Don: T-t-t-t-that's cool. Piper: Me too. I am a billionaress already. Alexis:*To Don* I'd like to know more about your disorder, may I disect your brain? Doctor: No need. Just use this. *pulls out sonic screwdriver* Ues sonic waves. It's harmless! Don: N-n-n-n-no, please. Piper: Guys, you don't have the right nor commen sense to know more about Don's stuttering. TG: Piper Can I have my Bow and Arrows back?! Alexis: Fine *To Don* Sorry if my actions harmed you Piper: *Gives The Best Arrows In The World To TG* Those are rare. Don: *to Alexis* I-I-I-I-It's okay. TG: Wow...There soo Pretty....How can I repay you! Doctor: These are rarer. *shows TG more arrows* These are made from Dalekanuim. Virtually indestructable! Piper: *Frowns* No, they're plastic. Doctor: No! They were forged as a prototype for the Dalek exoskeleton, by Davros. Don: C-c-c-c-cool, I think. TG: Well then *Breaks Plastic Arrows and thorws them too Piper* Crystal: That wasn't very nice Piper: *Uses Arrows And Hits random Target And Gets Bulls Eye* TG: Can I have Back my Arrows! *Too Crystal* *Rolls Eyes then Glares at her* Don't tell me what too do! Piper: Sorry. Tati: Stop the madness! And start looking at me. TG: *Too Piper* I'm sorry Too You can Have them if you like...*Looks at Tati and Barfs a little* Piper: *To Tati* Stop being selfish, b***h, and learn some manners, will ya? Tati: You better get your wanna-be a** out of here before I snap your neck. Doctor: What? Well, I guess it wasn't dalekanium. Piper: For weak s**t, you sure give some threats. TG: I Argee with Piper. Piper: (CONF) Tati should get her little f****** prissy a** and hit the road because she needs a brain to respect people. Don: *to Doctor* W-w-w-w-well, it looked nice. Tati: (CONF) Ok Piper needs to go, ugh can't stand that b***h Tyker: (CONF) Finally a girl who know games like I do, all this time I thought that was a myth. Don: S-S-S-So, is anybody excited t-t-to be here, kind of? Tyker: I am, Don this place is so awesome. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, so far. Crystal:(Conf) Maybe getting involved isint the best option Don: *to Crystal* W-w-w-w-w-what about you? W-w-w-what do you think about this place so far? Crystal: Oh its um......nice Don: I-I-I-I-I-I-Is something wrong? Hwoarang:*Arrives on his motorbike* Crystal: No I'm just not good at talking Jo: The finale is comming on! *live streaming of Total Drama Motel turns on* Don: *to Crystal* I-I-I-I-I-I'm not good at talking either, I keep on stuttering *to Jo* C-c-c-cool. Doctor: *watches* Lightsaber battle over a volcano of jelly! Sounds like last tuesday. Crystal:*to Don* Maybe we can be friends *smiles* Don: S-S-S-S-S-Sure. Hwoarang:*Watches* That blondie's kinda cute! Jo: I heard she's comming back. *OJ's lightsaber falls* Well, he's done. Hwoarang: sweet! Tyker: Come on OJ! Doctor: Wait, that doens't look like jelly. Hwoarang: Your right! It looks like JELL-O! Jo: IT'S LAVA! *OJ sinks and dies* O_O Doctor: O_O Hwoarang: THE HOT CHICK WINS!!!!! :D Doctor: I could have saved him! I will avenge him! AND WIN! Don: P-P-Poor OJ. Hwo: Poor coca-cola.... Jo: Dude, his name was OJ. Hwo: Whatevs. Tyker:RIP OJ Jo: *watches* Wait! He's alive! Doctor: YES!!!!!!!! *Yomby die* Hwo: WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO TG: *Watches* This is too good. Hwo:Yep Doctor: *sees Harold congragulate Lili* I remember him. He was nice. Hwo: *sees Leo* THAT S*** IS HOT! Don: I-I-I-I feel bad for OJ. Hwo: Yeah. Tyker: Ok When do we get to start? Chris: When the last two arrive. TG: Poor Orange Juice or OJ (CONF) OJ=Orange Juice Doctor: It was weird. I couldn't find any info on Harold after today. Hwo: I forgot he existed. Jo: Weak. Hwo: What? He barely did anything! Aaron: I'm just glad Lili won. Doctor: *harold dies* NO!!!!!!!! I WILL AVENGE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! TG: I thought I was the WERID one and Harold came in 17th place. Doctor: And he died for it. Tyker: Zombie OJ!! TG: Oh my! Jo: Maybe he was made of orange juice. *laughs* Don: U-U-Um, I hope no one dies h-h-here. TG:*Steals Arrows back from Pipper but leaves her one* It's not going too be me I kill for Living not people animals! Jo: Well, now we just wait until it's time to start. Lili:*Arrives from TDM, crying* Doctor: I feel your pain. Don: S-S-S-Sorry about what h-h-h-happened. Lili:Thanks. Aaron: Yeah, sorry. *Gives Lili Quick Hug* Lili:YAY I FEEL LOVED! Jo: What happened with the money? Did OJ take it? Lili: No, I have it. Piper: Good. Having a REAL million dollars is lucky. Lili:Yeah. Hwo:Wait, she's here?*Runs up to Lili* Hi! Lili:Uh,hi. Aaron: *Pats Lili's Back* You'll get used to it. Lili: YAY Tyker: Hey Chris do you think 27 is enough? Hwo:Just start. Aaron: (CONF) I have a monster crush on Lili. And I'll try to be her best friend. I am NOT going to be Sierra. Lili:*dancing* Hwo:*Riding his motorbike* Tyker: *playing Super Mario 3D Land on his 3DS* Miles: Hey guys! Nobody's a loser here, though, right? That would be lame! Lili: Well, I just won last season, so I'm not! Miles: Well, that's cool, I think. Chris: So here's Miles! We're just waiting on one person! Lili: And who might that be? Chris: Um, nevermind. Miles and Lili get to pick the teams for being the last two to talk! Whoever talks next will also get to pick the teams that isn't Hwo or Don. Rick: Yay!!!! Nathan: Wait what? Chris: Yeah, Miles, Lili, and Rick in that order. If you don't respond it will be randomly chosen by me or be chosen by the next person who posts. Miles? Miles: I'll take The Doctor, he seems cool. Chris: Lili? Lili:Hwoarang seems cool. Welcome to the team. Chris: Rick? Piper: Ricky? Lili: RICK! MOVE YOU A**. Aaron: (CONF) God, Lili is f****** beautiful. Piper: RICHIE RICH! Oh shoot, Ricky. Not Richie. Lili: Answer! I will not be humiliated this way! Chris: And Rick gets Piper, Piper will now choose until Rick gets back. So, Miles goes again. Miles: I guess I choose Don, he doesn't seem TOO bad. Chris: Lili? Lili: Aaron, definatly! Chris: Okay, now, to Piper/Rick! Piper: TG for the win! Chris: Miles? Miles: Lynna, I guess. Chris: Lili? Lili: Oh my gosh, DANTE IS SO CUTE! I WANT HIM! Chris: Back to Piper/Rick. Piper: If he's not here until we finish voting for members, I should be team captain. Um, Tyker. Chris: Sure, and Miles? Miles: Tati, I guess..... Chris: Lili? Tyker: Yay for once Im not geting pick last Lili: Jeniffer, your in. Chris: Um, Piper? Piper: Nathan looks promising. Chris: Miles? Miles: I choose Charlie. Chris: Lili? Lili:Alex? YOUR ALIVE!? GET ON MY TEAM RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Chris: Piper? Piper: Crystal. Chris: Miles? Miles: Alexis. Chris: Lili? Lili: Iris, get your hota** over here! Chris: Piper? Piper: Jo. Chris: Miles? Miles: Nina.....I think. Chris: Lili? Lili: Bob, JOIN THE DARK SIDE! We have sex! Chris: And Piper, your last choice, remember it's TD, there MIGHT be a twist >:) Piper: Jim? Tyker: (CONF) I'm kinda scared of Lili but yet kinda attracted to her. Chris: And in AN AMAZING TWIST, Kimberly and Paisley are sent home! Everyone else is safe for today. Miles' team, your team name is The Chilling Penguins(orange), Lili's team you are The Super Tigers(maroon), and Piper's team is the Jumping Dolphins.(grey). Alex: Nice twist Chris Lili: Now we have dance party? Chris: No. The Penguins Chat Miles: I think I chose a pretty cool team, right? Charlie: I guess. I know this place like the back of my hand/ Miles: That's cool. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Charlie: Wait. Why is Chirs goning into my house? Miles: You know the house, key thing. We live in a house here until we're eliminated and stuff. Charlie: Well I see no reasson for him to use my house as one. Miles: I don't know, but hey look at the bright side, that house may be yours. Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I-I-I-I watched you on TDM, t-t-t-that was a sad story. Alexis: *brings out cooler* Who wants a beer? Don: W-W-W-W-What? N-N-N-N-No thanks. Alexis: *hands one to Don anyways* Don: U-u-u-u-um, no thanks, y-y-y-y-you can take it back. Charlie: Hand me a cold one. Alexis: *throws Charlie a beer* Don: S-S-S-S-So what do you guys think of the team? Miles: I think it's cool. Alexis: I thin- *throws up* I'm so freaking wasted! *laughs* Charlie: I don;t get drunk. Don: U-U-U-U-Um, okay then. Alexis:*to Don* Stop manhandling me with those eyes! Don: W-W-W-W-What? Alexis:*drunk* You think you're so sexy don't you, well I'm not falling for it! Don: I-I-I-I-I'm g-g-g-g-going to walk away *walks away* Alexis:*drunk* Go ahead walk away from your dreams! Don: (CONF) I-I-I-I-I guess, that was an i-i-i-interesting time, with the team. Alexis: *walks into Don in the confesional* Oh there you are I've been looking all over for you Mr. Cuddles! Charlie: (CONF) Wait. This is my cousins bathroom. Aaron: *Lands On Feet* Uh... Alexis: *to Aaron* Where did you come from? Are you my grandma?! Aaron: What? No! Can I stay here for a while? Alexis:*drunk* We have a no clothes policy, so if you want to stay you'll have to undress yourself *laughs* Don: (CONF) H-h-h-hopefully we win next time. Aaron: Um...want me to kiss you? Cuz I know that works. Alexis: I ain't no w*****! *blacks out and falls on the floor* Aaron: Nobody rape her. Miles: *to Charlie* Which one's your house? Charlie: *points at big three sotry one* That one. I had to pay for it. Miles: It looks awesome. Nicely spent. WAIT, did you pay for it yourself? Charlie: *nods* Miles: Well, don't you still live with your parents, shouldn't they have helped pay? Charlie: Well my parents moved in one day after I buy the house. And they are so lazy to do anything. Miles: That sucks. If I win, I'll give you half the money, is that cool? Charlie: OK. But knowing Chris it's cheese. Miles: Well, cheese is still cool, I'll still give you some if you want. Charlie: *shrugs* Miles: Yeah. Charlie: *puts in key* Chris f***ing changed the locks. What a d*** Miles: That sucks. Charlie: *kicks door down and fixes it when inside* Aaron: I'm gonna leave now, okay? *Pushes Button And Transports To Lili >:D* Don: O-O-O-Okay. Miles: *to Charlie* Awesome, can I come in, and see how it looks? Charlie: *brings Miles in and shows him TV and linving rooom* Miles: This place looks cool. Charlie: Guess who payed for it? Miles: Um.....you? Charlie: Got it in one. Miles: I see, that sucks, that your parents don't do anything and you have to buy everything on your own. Charlie: The sucky part is they use everything I buy. Miles: Yeah, that sucks. Well if you win, hopefully it will somehow change. Charlie: Yes. I hope so. Miles: Yeah, you're pretty cool. So don't worry if I win, you'll get half the money/cheese. That way you can have a better life.....or something. Charlie: *nods* Miles: ....It would be awesome if there was an Ice Cream Shop somewhere here. Aaron: *Appears* Sorry. I had to get out an awkward emergency. Don: O-O-O-O-O-O-Okay. Charlie: *walks to an ice cream shop* Miles: Whoa, that's cool. Lynna: Hi... *Flips hair* Miles: Um, hi? Don: H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Hi. Lynna: Lookin' for a good time boys? Doctor: Of course! That's the only reason I'm here! *dances* Alexis:*wakes up* Oh god it feels like someone is slamming me in the head with a hammer Doctor: *is slamming Alexis in the head with a hammer* Alexis: I need some coffee Lyna: Then kiss me, baby. *kisses Doctor* Aaron: O_o *PUshes Button and Teleports To Dolphins* Doctor: That was amazing! (CONF) I never thought I would find someone like that again! Ever since Rose... Tati: (CONF) At least I'm not on Piper's team. Don: G-G-G-G-G-Go team? Lynna: *kisses Doctor* Time of your life, huh? Miles: *brings back ice cream* Me and Charlie found some, anyone want some? Alexis: I'll have some Don: M-M-M-Me too. Miles: Sure *hands one to Alexis and Don* Trust me, it tastes great! Alexis: *eats ice cream* Thats delicous! Where did you aquire this? Miles: There was a hidden ice cream shop around here, and we found it. Cool, right? Alexis: Awsome *starts chocking on spoon* Don: Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, it's c-c-cool. Alexis: *gets laptop out and starts playing video games* Miles: Hopefully we win this next challenge, so we can become a cool team and stuff. Alexis: Aren't we already a cool team? *continues playing video games* Miles: Yeah, but so we can become EVEN cooler. Alexis: I don't see how thats possible we're already badasses Miles: Yeah, I guess, but if we lose and eliminate someone first from the teams, that will be uncool. Alexis: Yes it's almost challange time! Miles: We're going to do an awesome job, you know, because we're cool. The Tigers Chat Dante: *hides* Lili: WHO WANTS SMOOTHIES!? Aaron: ME! Dante: *hides* Aaron: Oh and, *Pulls Dante Out* Do you want him? Lili:*Gives Aaron,Hwo, and Aaron smoothies* Dante: *says something scientific* Lili: Um, ok. Aaron: Dante, will you do my homework? Hwo: Mine too? Alex: DAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNTTTTEE IT ME REMEMBER Aaron: Translate this; Lili pense que tu es adorable et veut vous donner un retour. Bob: please stop i cant here my own dark thoughts Lili: Ugh you remind me of Goth Boy from Mysims. Bob: i have a dagger of black glass be careful Lili: O_O Dante: *finishes Alex's homework* OK big fellow. WIll you be my angry wall of meat again? Aaron: Bob, give me that dagger. Bob: no Alex:yes Lili:*Takes dagger and hives it to aaron* Aaron: *Slits (Cuts) In Arm That Says "I'm A Useless B****"* Lili: AAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!! Aaron: *Smiles*Don't worry, I do it all the time. Lili: O_O Bob: *takes dagger and kicks Aaron in the chin* dont touch my spirit dagger ever Aaron: *Gets Shotgun* I'm a emo too, b****. Don't control me. Bob: im not emo Alex: pulls out bunny* this is blossom Dante: OK Alex break up the fight. Lili: YOUR BUNNY IS CUTE! Alex:*takes shotgun and breaks it like a tooth pick* GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR Lili: Oh my. AlexandBob: WE are powerful so becareful (in unision) Aaron: And when did I care? Dante: Calm down angry wall of meat. LIli: Please dont fight. Alex: since i broke your shot gun Bob: since i stole this (holds up bluck gem necklace) Lili: PLEASE STOP! Dante: *hides* Hwo:Guys chill! Dante: *hides* Aaron; *Picks Up Random Watch* Cool! *Pushes Button And Accidentally Teleports To Penguins* Hwo:O_O bOB(conf) I hope they dont know that Alex and i are twins (sigh) may the evil spirits be with us Lili:(IN CONF with Bob) O_O Dante: Did Aaron just take my watch? Bob(CONF) walks away without noticing lili* Lili: I have a watch you can have Dante! Alex(CONG) hi im gonna protect dante Dante: It took me years to amek the teleporter watch! Lili: I have one!*Gives Dante hers* Alex: yea i love u blossom Blossom (squek) Lili: ITS SO CUTE! bOB:*TAKES OUT BLACK FUR RABBIT) this is Thorn Hwo: O_O your frickin weird man. Alex; DONT BE MEAAAAAAAAAAN *PUNCHES HWO THREW WALL* Hwo:Your dead!*Kicks Alex in the neck* Bob: hey*kicks hwo in the jaw* Lili:*Sees Dante* Its not that bad, come on out! Dante: *hides* Alex:*stops fight o.k o.k lets just take care of blossom and thorn Bob:fine c'mon thorn Lili:*Pulls Dante out* Dont worry, I'll protect you. Bob *pulls dante alex and lili outside * alliance Lili: Can Hwoarang join too? Boband Alex (in unision ) sure .... stop it ... alex: yea bob:grr Hwo: WOO!!! ALLIANCE!!! Dante: Alex. Please calm Hwroang down. Lili:*Slaps Hwo* Bob: *injects hwo with sedative* done he will be out cold for 12 hours Lili: Do we really have to be that cruel about it? Bob: *still emotionless* i could be crueler Lili:*Gasps* Aaron: *Appears In Front Of Dante, Lili, Bob, and Alex* Hi, guys! Lili:*Seductvly* Hi there! Bob(CONF) Aaron is going down first Lili: So Aaron, what do you do for a living? Aaron: *Shrugs* Being a teenager. Lili: Thats nice. Alex: (CXONF) (SIGH) ever since mum died bob has been trying so hard to be different hopefully they dont find out we are twins *walks out* Lili: *Dancing* Aaron: *Gets Idea* You guys in alliance? Lili: Perhaps. Aaron: Can I join? :D Sorry to bother you, though. >.> Lili: Why should someone like you join? Aaron: *Sarcastic* Thanks, I appreciate it. Lili: *Chuckles and practices fighing style* Aaron: Um, having fun there? Lili: Yes. Got a problem with that? *Continues* Aaron: No actual girl offense but your fighting style is....................very different..... Lili: It's self taught, and created. Aaron: By? Lili: ME! Aaron: O_o Lili: What? Is it that hard to believe? Dante: *hides* Lili: ENOUGH!*Drags out Dante* NOW LET YOUSELF BE SEEN BY THE WORLD! Dante: *hides* Aaron: Thsi watch is so useful. *Pushes Button And Transports* Lili:*Stabs Dante* Dante: *dodges and hides* Lili:-.- Iris:*Jumps around the room* YAYAYA Hwo: Um.........ok.... Lili: *braiding her hair* The Dolphins Chat TG: Why Hello everyone....Is anyone here... Rick: I am! Jo: So am I. Sheesh, are you blind? Jim: Yeah, what she said. Crystal:*sits in a corner and starts writing on notebook* Tyker:C'mon lets be the best team ever Jo: Your glad you have me then! Piper: ........ Aaron: *Appears* Hi! Jo: What are you doing? Your not on our team, are you? Cystal: *continues to write on notebook* (CONF) I'm happy with my team and all, but TG kind of scares me....a bit....okay a lot Aaron: I have a teleporting watch, Jo. Piper: (CONF) I'm stupid. Challenge 1 - Platform Standing Chris: Welcome contestants, to your first offical challenge! Jo: great. I'm ready for anything. Nina: Yay. *rolls eyes* Chris: First, choose two people from each team to sit out, your team captains will confirm the choice. If they don't respond, we'll just say yes, okay? Miles: Hmm, how about Tati and Lynna sit out, is that cool? *to Penguins* Doctor: I'm happy to be in the challenge! Miles: Alright, for the Penguins, Tati and Lynna will sit out. C'hris: What about the Dolphins and Tigers?' Piper: Crystal and Tyker should sit out. Chris: Tigers? Lili: Iris and Jen are sitting out! Chris: Alright: Tati, Lynna, Crystal, Tyker, Iris, and Jennifer won't be in the challenge, don't post while I post the instructions, anyways, you each are now on a platform, which some rocks. Throw them at the others to make them fall off, we'll keep going until only one team's members are left. It takes three rocks to knock them off(one post per user, so if I was Sam and Bob, I would only throw AS ONE), if they dodge then you have to start over back from one post line (So if Sam dodges Bob's throw, who already threw two at him, he now only counts as one at him) got it? Well you may begin! Penguins: Miles, Don, Nina, Doctor, Charlie, Alexis Tigers: Lili, Hwo, Aaron, Dante, Bob, Alex Dolphins: Piper, Rick, Jim, Jo, TG, Nathan Chris: YOU MAY BEGIN! Alexis:*throws rock at Bob* Lili:*Throws rock at Piper* Miles: *throws rock at Bob* Lili:*Throws rock at Piper* Aaron: *Throws Rock At Hwo* Hwo:*Thorws at Piper* Alexis:*throws rock at bob* Aaron: *Throws Rock At Lili* (ONE CHARACTER PER USER PER POST) Don: *throws rock at Hwo* Lili:*throws rock at Don* Piper: *throws at lili* Don: *throws rock at Lili* Alexis:*throws rock at lili* (Piper is out) Hwo:*throws at Alexis* Alexis:*dodges* Miles: *throws rock at Hwo* Alexis:*throws rock at Hwo* Don: *throws rock at Alex* Aaron: *throws at doctor* Miles: *throws rock at Alex* Alexis:*throws rock at Alex* Aaron: *throws at Alex* Miles: *throws rock at Dante* Aaron: *Throws At Nathan* Don: *throws rock at Dante* Alexis:*throws rock at Dante* Don: *throws at Aaron* Aaron: *Dodges* Miles: *throws at Aaron* Alexis:*throws at Aaron* Don: *throws at Aaron* Alexis:*throws rock at Jo* Nina: *throws rock at Lili* Chris: AND THE TIGERS ARE OUT! Only Dolphins and Penguins remain! Alexis:*throws rock at Jo* (I tougth Crystal wasn't competing) (Okay) Don: *throws rock at Jo* Alexis:*throws rock at Jo* Miles: *throws rock at Nathan* Alexis:*throws rock at Nathan* Don: *throws rock at TG* Alexis:*throws rock at TG* Miles: *throws rock at TG* Chris: The penguins are dominating! Alexis: *throws rock at Jim* Don: *throws rock at Jim* TG:*Thorws rock at Alexis* Alexis:*dodges* Miles: *throws rock at Jim* Alexis:*throws rock at Rick* Miles: *throws rock at Rick* Alexis:*throws rock at Rick* Chris: And the Dolphins place 2nd! Penguins win! Tigers will be going to elimination tonight >:) Elimination Ceremony 1 - Super Tigers Chris: One of you will be going home today, so vote who in the confessional! Lili:(CONF) Dante is leaving tonight whether hes in the alliance or not! Hwo:(CONF) Dante, hes so uncool! Aaron: (CONF) Dante for not even participating! Penguins Chat Alexis: Yay, we won :D Miles: Yeah, we did the best. Don: Y-Y-Y-Yeah. Alexis: Would any of you like to be in an alliance with me? Nina: I will be in an aliiance with you Alexis. Alexis: Good anymore takers? Miles: I can too, I guess, if Don and Charlie join. They're awesome! Alexis: Don? Don: S-S-S-S-Sure. Tati: Can I join too? Alexis: I don't know we already have more than half of the team Tati: Oh ok, just wanna know Don: (CONF) W-W-W-We did good in the challenge, I-I-I-I-I hope we can keep it up. Doctor: We dominated! Miles: Yeah, it was awesome! Dolphins Chat TG: Second place not bad *Shoots an Arrow at a tree* Tyker: I like your arrow it reminds me of Katniss TG: Thanks.... Tyker: (CONF) *plays Mario Kart 7 then the 3DS died* Carp, where did I leave my changer? Cystal: *writes on notebook* (CONF) I'm glad we got second place and don't have to go to elimination Nathan: Um? Jo: I'm as confused as you are. Tyker:.... TG: Oh don't mind me I'm shooting some Arrows with my bow at a tree *Rolls eyes*